Shun
by Hau Sun
Summary: This story takes place several years after the Mings plans have been foiled.


This is my first and possibly my only fanfic, I wrote this because I was bored and now that school has begun, I don't have much time. But I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Shun

Nothing was left. My home, the temple, this village that i had grew up in was reduced to nothing but ashes, rubble and charred corpses. The eastern sea was dyed red with blood. As I walked down the main road the stench of burning flesh and hair irritated my nose. I cover my nose with my scarf, one of my few possessions. My other possessions include a cloak and a sword from my past, my prized possession.

I had ran from the temple when the Ming dynasty sent assassins to get kidnap me for their ritual of some sort. I came back when i heard it was attacked by the the Ming again.. I had no ties left to the village as I was left alone when I was young and had to fend for myself. I used to have a close somebody, a mentor, father figure. But he passed long ago from injuries sustained from rescuing me from the Ming when they tried using me to attain immortality. He didn't have a name so i decided to call him Nanashi. I've been alone since except for my faithful companion, Tobimaru, a shiba inu. For some peculiar reason Tobimaru seems to have an unusually long lifespan. After Nanashi passed, I grew angry, cold and heartless and survived so i could get revenge. It was as if a part of me died when Nanashi died. I trained myself so i can take revenge on the ones who caused his death. It was Nanashi's sword that i carried. It had been broken during his last fight against Luo-Pangs, the second in commad of the Ming. Although it looked useless I kept it sharp and vowed to take revenge with it.

As I continue walking scenes of what occured fill my mind as I take in my begging for there lives. The West killing mercilessly, without care whether they were adults, children, men or women. The East had no chance of winning. They were outnumbered and had no warning. Some tried fleeing but were soon shot down by expert bowmen. Others tried fighting back but were overpowered by sheer numbers. Some tried hiding but were forced out by fire. It's been a couple days since the attack but still some fires still rage.

I notice two pairs of eyes spying on me. I cautiously move forward and dodge behind a half standing building and double back. I end up behind my two sneaky friends and notice they're little children, not more than 6 years of age. Suddenly a hooded figure appears in front of the children and pulls a dagger. The children are frozen with fear. I remembered when Nanashi first rescue my life. With no other choice a walk out of hiding and draw my sword. The hooded figure sees me and lunges toward me dagger first. His cloak is blown off and shows a scrawny figure, very malnourished. I sidestep and parry his attack and quickly disarm him. With my sword at his neck he seems as terrified as the children.

"Please spare my life, i'll do anything" Tobimaru stars growling.

I show no mercy and start my swing when I remember that the children were still there. The attacker covers his head with his arms waiting for the strike that did not come.

"Get lost..." As I lower my weapon.

The man quickly starts crawling backwards then runs like mad in the opposite direction. The children stare at me in awe.

"What do you guys want, get lost" I bark.

The taller boy points towards Tobimaru

"We wanted to play with the dog"

"He doesn't... Come Tobimaru, let's go" I say as my dog walks up to the boys to be petted.

"I think he likes us" proclaims the shorter boy. "My names Shouta, his is Kiba. What is your name sir.

"Don't have one... What are you guys doing here alone. Are you guys survivors, where are your parents?" I ask as I pick up the dagger the survivor had.

"Why don't you have a name?" Asked Shouta.

"I chose to forget it, I'm asking the questions here." I scowl

"We live with our bigger sister, she's not really our sister but she takes care of us and is really nice." Answered Kiba.

"Come on we'll show you" perks up Shouta as he grabs my arm.

My instinks take over and I pull away quickly.

"Sorry, its just reflexes" I apologize because the kids looked shocked.

They lead me off towards the outskirts of town. We reach a bridge where we then take a hidden passage underneath it. There is a little hut made from scrap wood with smoke rising from a hope in the roof. A massive tree makes up one of its walls. We make our towards it when a girl steps out from behind the tree with a bow pointing in my direction.

"Get away from those kids" she yells write me.

She fires the arrow.I quickly push the kids away and duck as the arrow whizzed over my head. I start running away in a circle around the girl away from the kids. I pull out tje dagger and chick it at the girl. She dodges it nimbly as it sticks into the tree. She quickly fits another arrow into her bow and shoots at me wig precision. I draw my sword and cut it in half and start charging towards her before she can draw another arrow. I swing. She jumps away from the attack towards the tree. She drops her bow and pulls the dagger from the tree and lunges towards me ready to strike. Suddenly she looses her footing on the uneven gtound. I grab this chance and grab her arm and threw her over my shoulder. She lands, air knocked out of her. When she is able to see through her stars she finds my sword at her throat. She grimaces mockingly.

"Just get it over with, I don't need pity from a coward"

"No stop!" Yells Shouta as they and Tobimaru run towards us. "That's our bigger sister"

Again I pull my sword away. Kiba helps the girl up. Now that I get a good look at her I can see that she is around my age sub short brown hair. She is about a head shorter than me but has an air around her that makes her look bigger. She begins to scold the two kids.

"What are you two doing, how many times have I good you to not wander off and most of all to not talk to strangers."

"Bee-onesan, he is not a stranger... Oni-chan saved us from a thief." Replies Kiba. "He is a good person."

The girl turns to me with a slightly flushed, embarrassed look.

"I'm sorry I attacked, I mistook you for a Ming assassin. My name is Yumiko Bee." Bee apologized as she bows.

"Oni-chan here doesn't have a name so Shouta-kun and I have decided to call him Shun-onichan.


End file.
